


Search for More Questions

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The search for Uther’s killer ends with more questions.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>167 Search</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search for More Questions

**Author:**  
**Title:** Search for More Questions  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, Freya, Nimueh  
**Summary:** The search for Uther’s killer ends with more questions.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 701  
**Prompt:** 167 Search  
**Author's Notes:** Agent Emrys #10

**Search for More Questions**

Arthur sent the Knights out to search the grounds and the main house for intruders. He knew that the person that poisoned Uther was probably already far away but he had to try to find them at least.

Merlin, Morgana, and Gaius caught up with Arthur in the King’s office. They found Arthur leaning against Uther’s desk looking at his father lying dead on the floor. It was obvious that Uther had been poisoned.

“Gaius, can you tell me what kind of poison they used?” Arthur asked.

“I will have to examine the goblet and do some analysis.” Gaius picked up the cup and looked at it. “There is something stuck inside the cup. I’ll let you know what it is as soon as I identify it. From the looks of the King’s body, it was fast acting.”

“Who could have done this?” Morgana asked as she knelt down next to the king’s body. She stroked her father’s forehead and closed his eyes.

“Father’s mistress is my guess. I know they had an argument last night. The whole east wing of the house heard it.” Arthur said. “I have the Knights searching for intruders but I am going to pay a visit to Nimueh myself. Come with me Merlin?”

Merlin nodded.

“What about Father?” Morgana asked as she stood up.

“Gaius will take the body to his lab for now.” Arthur said. “I sent Gwen to my rooms. I suggest that you join her there, Morgana. There are several Knights guarding her.”

“Arthur, I need to tell you something. Your father must have known about Guinevere before today. He sent someone to kill her. I have the assassin in the boot of my car.” Merlin said.

“Why is the assassin in the boot of your car?” Arthur asked. He thought it was a strange place to put an assassin.

“She threatened to kill Morgana and me.” Merlin said. “She is my ex fiancé. I found Guinevere’s photo on her with instructions to kill her in one of her pockets.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and shook his head. “I don’t want to know about your love life. Put her in a cell and I’ll deal with her later.”

“Arthur, she has magick. Strong magick.” Morgana said. “The cell won’t hold her.”

Merlin gave Morgana a surprised look.

“The truth is I have magick too. I used my magick to overpower her and Merlin was going to take her to his headquarters.” Morgana said. She held out her hands. “I guess you are going to have me taken to the cells too now.”

Arthur looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. “Morgana, I have known you have magick since we were children. I’m not putting you in a cell. I know you didn’t choose to have magick.”  

“Oh good. The dungeon smells worse than the stables.” Morgana breathed a sigh of relief.     

“Go to my rooms and stay with Guinevere.” Arthur said. At least, I will know you both are together and safe.”

Morgana kissed Arthur on the cheek and rushed out of the room.

“What are you planning?” Merlin asked.

“I am going to do a room to room search of this entire house until I find that traitorous bitch.” Arthur said. “I told father that she was trouble but he didn’t believe me. He trusted her. She has been his mistress since my mother died.”

“Sire, may I also request a search of Nimueh’s rooms.” Gaius said. “It may help to identify the poison.”

“Send one of the Knights.” Arthur said. “You have to identify the poison and prepare my father for burial. Merlin lets go.”

Merlin followed Arthur out of the Kings office to search for Nimueh. They didn’t have to search very hard they found her straight away.

Nimueh stood in the anteroom waiting for Arthur. She didn’t even look nervous as she waited.

“Arthur. Or should I say Sire?” Nimueh curtseyed. “Are you looking for me?”

“Yes.” Arthur looked at her and wondered why she was so calm. “Why did you kill my father?”

“To keep a secret of course.” Nimueh smirked.

Merlin groaned inwardly. The people in this bloody kingdom were more mental than he thought.


End file.
